starting over
by raschelmosh
Summary: Kreature replied "Master there is something Kreature wants to show you. I hopes you can forgive Kreature for stepping out of line but I can no longer keep quiet master. I have to tell you." This peaked Harry's interest and he wondered what Kreature wanted to say. He chuckled inwardly as he assumed Kreature wanted to report something mundane possible slash...
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed in the room he shared with his wife Ginny Weasley. He was thinking about the distance that was growing between them. The last time she was home when he was, was two weeks ago and over a month before that. As a Quidditch player she travelled a lot. A lot more than he expected when he first agreed to letting her go. They had just been married a few weeks when she went on her first tour. Of course being Mrs Potter, the wife of the boy who lived or the man who conquered as they now called him made her the most sought after player and the one whose games generated the biggest crowds. Her superiuos took advantage of this and it was Harry and Ginny's marriage that was suffering. He figured it didn't matter anyway if she was there or not.

They spent most of their time having sex instead of talking or Harry got sick. It seemed to happen a lot more latley. In fact it was three and a half months since the last time they were intimate, right after Harry had written his will at Ginny's urging. He had joked saying it was a little bit morbid for them to be writing their wills, but she replied with 'If something does happen to us do you want the Malfoys to inherit? They are your closest relatives now.' Harry had shuddered at the thought of his school yard nemesis getting his hands on the vault his parents left him. He did not use it up during school due to his upbringing with the Dursleys, he never really spent any of it.

Harry was supposed to got o the Weasley's for dinner like he did every Sunday but he was getting tired of the sympathetic looks he got when he was there. To be honest he did not want to be there. Things changed after the war, the death of Fred, Tonks and Remus always cast a shadow on the family. The destruction of their home during the war meant everything was different now, the familiarity of the burrow was gone. Suffice it to say the only thing that remained the same was Grimmauld place and that was due to creture who insisted on keeping things as they were.

If anyone tried to change anything in the house creature changed it back with magic. Harry did not have the heart to tell him off for it as he could see it meant a lot to the old creature and he did not care about the house in the first place. Kreature was also the one thing him and Ginny argued over. She wanted him gone, he didn't. That was the only thing he denied her. He did not know why he always felt the need to give her whatever she asked for.

Harry called kreature and told him to go to the Weasleys and let them know he was not feeling well enough to go see them. Kreature did as he was told and returned almost immeadiatly and bowed his head. Harry knew Kreature wanted to say something, he always bowed no matter how many times he told him he did not need to do that. Having given up on convincing him he asked "Yes Kreature?"

Kreature replied "Master there is something Kreature wants to show you. I hopes you can forgive Kreature for stepping out of line but I can no longer keep quiet master. I have to tell you."

This peaked Harry's interest and he wondered what Kreature wanted to say. He chuckled inwardly as he assumed Kreature wanted to report something as mundane as breaking a glass or something like that. He motioned for Kreature to continue and he did.

"Master, what I need to tell you need be shown or you may not believe kreature."

Now Harry sat up. Whatever it was Kreature wanted to show him did not sound trivial any more or he would not need to show him. He nodded and allowed Kreature to lead him into a a room he never went into. Regulas' room. It was kreature's sanctuary.

In the beginning Kreature did not want anyone going in there. It was a shrine to his old master that he treasured above everything else, even the potrait of his mistress. At the time Harry had not cared enough to bother with it after already deciding to find somewhere else to live. That was before he found out he could not sell the place. The magic of the house would not allow it. It had to be inherited, he supposed it was a way to prevent young heirs losing the family home one way or another.

Harry walked into the most Slytherine looking room he had ever seen. He was sure his old nemesis Draco Malfoy had a similar theme. The different shades of green, the Slytherine banners even the hogwarts Slytherine uniform was hanging in the wardrobe. Harry wondered if Kreature's obsession was going to far. He saved everything of Regulas' from before he died. There were expansions in the wardrobe containing all these things. Surprisingly enough everything in the wardrobe was in pristine condition. As if the owner was going to arrive any minute and use it. Harry knew Ginny had not seen this room, Kreature had hidden the door from her just like some other rooms in the house that only he as the head of the Black family could enter.

Kreature led Harry to a pensive with memories floating in it. He did not recognise it and guessed it must have belonged to Regulas. He took a deep breathe and entered the memories. He was actually surprised to find himself in the Dursley's house. He wondered how Kreature got memories from there. That was not what caught his eye, the figure of Dumbledore standing at the door with Petunia letting him. He pulled himself together enough to listen to their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Petunia, I am here to do the adoption as we discussed last week."

Petunia opened the door wider and said "Well Hurry up then, Vernon will be home in about an hour and I don't want him to see you here."

Dumbledore chuckled and said "Do not worry Petunia. All he has to do is drink a little potion with his and my blood in it and I will have access to his inheritance. You will receive thirty percent of the value tomorrow in your bank account that is several million pounds."

Petunia led him to the cupboard where Harry slept and opened the door. Harry followed behind him and saw inside. He must have been at least five years old although he looked to be around three. He was curled up on the rug on the floor of the cupboard, bruises cuts, swellings all over his body. Most of the injuries were covered by his too big clothes. The left arm was swollen like a grapefruit and bent awkwardly showing it was broken. Harry felt tears in his eyes, he did not remember this. A lot about his childhood was a blurr . He realised someone had been messing with his memories of the Dursleys and there no no prizes for guessing who.

He watched as Dumbledore ignored the injuries and took out a ceremonial knife and made a cut on his arm then put the blood in a potion bottle he was holding. He cut his own arm and put the blood in the potion. Mixing the blood in the potion he then poured it down little harry's throat, stood back and cast a silencing charm on little Harry. At first nothing happened then Harry sat up and screamed. He thrashed agravating his injuries and they broke open bleeding again. Harry watched tears rolling down his face as he saw the betrayal of someone he considered a mentor.

The memory changed just as Dumbledore said to Petunia "It is done. Leave him for a couple of days for his body to adjust to the changes. Don't let your husband beat him while this is happening if he bleeds too much it may undo our work."

The next memory was at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was in there with Ginny. She looked to be about fifteen maybe sixteen and she was talking to Dumbledore. "Professor, he does not even notice me. He ogles Draco Malfoy like he wants to throw him over the table and have his way with him. How am I going to get him to ask me out?"

Dumbledore gave his usual grandfatherly smile and said "Do not worry Miss Weasley, you will be with him soon. I have already spoken to your mother about this. You are the only one who can keep that boy in line. I will take care of it."

The memory changed again to another day, this time it was in Grimauld place. Dumbledore and Molly Weasly were talking "Professor, did you manage to get the mutt to give you access to the Black fortune? You know the Potter estate is not as it used to be. We need more money."

Harry's eyebrows went up at the Potter estate statement. He did not know anything about an estate. He only knew about the vault he was shown on his eleventh birthday. He frowned as Ginny's spending began to make sense. She always seemed to be able to afford things he thought were above their pocket. He attributed it to her job but even with that some of the things she bought were a bit much.

He faced Dumbledore who replied "No I have not. I saw him writing a will leaving everything to Harry. Luckily he does not know that I blood adopted Harry and I will have access to the money anyway. I will arrange for an accident to happen to him and when he dies I will only tell Harry about the house and Kreature and we will keep the money. He does not need it, he has his vault and its not like he will live long enough to spend it anyway."

The next memory showed Molly Weasly pouring a potion on a plate of food in Grimauld place and then calling everyone downstairs. The food with the potion on it was placed in front of Harry. This was what the next few memories showed until Harry and Ginny's wedding day where Ginny took over from her mother giving Harry the love potions. The last two memories showed Ginny putting poison in Harry's food, not enough to kill him, just enough to make him sick while she was there and the the last memory showed him why. Ginny was having several affairs while she was on tour. Harry was spat out of the pensive, heart hammering in his chest and a cold feeling in his stomach. The coldness spread throughout his body numbing him. It was his magic protecting him from the worst of what he was feeling.

He looked at Kreature and asked "How?"

Kreature replied "Kreature heard Dumbles and Molly on the day they spoke it, but the rest of the memories, I used a house elf spell to go back to the past and watch. Kreature saw them do this. Kreature tried to help where he could but was afraid to change too much."

Harry had a shocked look on his face and asked "You can travel in time?"

Kreature nodded "Yes master. All houseleves can. There is a lot house elves can do that wizards do not know. They never want to know us past us working for them. But you, you are different. Like Master Regulas. Kreature wants to help you if you will allow."

Harry knew he would probably never get over what was done to him but a chance to change things and make them as he wanted was too good to pass up. The rage that was building inside him was now just a bubble. The only thing he was afraid of was what kreature avoided, he did not want end up changing things to a point where they would be worse for him and changing your past had that effect. Kreature had a suggestion for that.

"Master, I can send you to an alternate universe like this one but when you leave I will have everything they took from you returned. The goblins are not going to be happy that line theft happened right under their noses and an heir was robbed before even getting a chance to know anything about his inheritance. It makes them look bad."

Harry agreed "Do it kreature and make sure they pay for what they did."

The blood lust in kreature's eyes was a little disturbing to say the least but Harry did not care he wanted vengence and if he could get a chance to become his own person in the process then all the better. Before he could leave the room Kreature said "You do not need to pack maser. Kreature has things for you in there."

suffice it to say Harry and Kreature spent a few days arranging for the departure. Kreature took the time to teach Harry some elf magic. He did not tell him why he was doing this only that it may come in handy. Some of the things he could do like banishing dust although he did use a spell but others like the popping he could not. Kreature just told him to keep practising and it would happen eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

After everything was done Harry smiled and said "Thank you kreature for doing this."

Kreture just nodded. He watched as his master walked into the walk in wardrobe with everything inside. It was really a trunk made for the purpose of travelling and could be changed to different things depending on what was convinient. Kreature could see that his master was fighting the potion and struggling not to just ignore what he had been shown. Despite the rage and anger he looked like he was losing. Kreature would not let that happen.

He would not allow his master to keep getting hurt by those traitors. He felt weary and shattered. The only thing that stopped him from fading like he should have done a while back was his new master. So much like his master Regulus, kind, caring and considerate and despite the fact that this was his house he allowed Kreature to keep his treasured possessions safe and did not attempt to take them or destroy them. He wished he had not spent time hating his new master. He would have been able to help him when he needed it.

He would have been able to stop him from drinking the love potion from his wife. Now who was going to protect his master when Kreature was gone. He could feel it in his bones that he did not have much time left. He spent the last year and a half creating the wardrobe that his master was now exploring, Using the secrets of the house elves going to the past and collecting things. There was not just just clothes in there, there was a lot more than that.

His last act would be to save his master and make it up to him for not being there for him when he needed him. He would do for this master what he could not for the last one. After all how many elves could claim they had masters of the calibre that his two had. The only thing left to do was to cast the spell. It was a spell known only to house elves, from the elves of old. It was the one they used when they left this world so long ago for another.

xxxx

Harry felt a strange sensation when he entered the wardrobe. He pushed his insecurities aside thinking of course there would be wards. He did not know they were not wards but a connection to Kreacher's magic. When Kreature dies his magic would go to Harry through the connection making him the most powerful wizard since merlin.

He was impressed by the clothes he saw. A lot of them he would have worn when he was a teenager. There was both muggle clothes and magical robes. He had passed the shoes and was now staring at piles and piles of galleons, jewellery, weapons, scrolls books and other things he did not immediately recognise. He turned around to find his way back out but the exit seemed to have vanished. Panic set in as he imagined all sorts of horrible things happening to him and Ginny coming home to find his body a mangled mess on the floor courtesy of the elf he trusted so unflinchingly.

The panic however gave way to unimaginable pain. Harry fell down on his hands and knees as he felt like was literally being ripped in two. Even the crucio seemed like a picnic compared to whatever this was. Confusion warred with anger in his mind. Anger at himself for being so gullible and confusion at what was happening to him. It was not until he started vomiting that he began to think that maybe he would not make it out of there. There was the usual vomit of things he ate and blood. Lots and lots of blood came out of his body long after the digested food was gone. Eventually he passed out from the pain.

xxxx

Kreature popped in beside his master and cleaned him up. The poisons he had been fed over the years was gone. The blood adoption done by Dumbledore without his knowledge to control him through magic was undone. He was completely free of any outside control. Kreature lay him on the bed and began to chant. He watched as his master's soul and magic rose from his body. A flash of fire appeared beside him but he did not break his chant. It was too important to mess up his master could end up anywhere. He had a specific destination in mind and he was almost finished. The bird that appeared could wait. It would do no harm to his master. It was after all a phoenix.

Just as he finished his chant and the soul of his master started to disappear the bird consumed it with fire shocking the elf who did not get a chance to do anything to stop it. Both the bird and his master's soul disappeared. He cast the spell on himself and everything else in the room and followed. He had a hunch he knew what the bird did but he did not want make assumptions. He had to make sure. He arrived and found his master's soul just as it slowly entered the body of his counterpart. He sighed in relief when he saw the bird had done what he thought it did. It combined its own essence with Harry giving him phoenix powers.

It was one of two ways for a phoenix to voluntarily die. Kreature recognised this one as old man Dumbls' phoenix. It looked like it was trying to make up for what its companion did to Harry. As the soul settled Kreature placed the trunk that contained his master's belongings including the Potter fortune and the Black fortune in his master's pocket. The bottomless space inside ensured that everything could fit. The fusion of Harry with his counterpart would combine both their souls. They were esentially the same person. It would be like the young Harry gaining memories from older harry and assimilating them. He knew his master would not be happy evicting someone from their own body as he had originally intended. The younger body would make it easier for Harry to be himself as he has more memories than the child.

Kreature did something very unorthodox before leaving the five year old form of his master. He kissed his forehead and said "live well master this is your second chance. If you meet my counterpart he will recognise my magic on you and teach you what you need to know." He then cast spells and healed his master's new battered body. He also gave him potions to strengthen him when he woke up as he knew he would be weak from hunger then left.

As Harry slept he had no knowledge of the world around him changing. Nor did he have any notion of the fact that he was a child again and he was no longer in his own time.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself. He felt like he had been run over by a truck but he also never felt so good, like he had been weighted down by something he didn't know and now that whatever it was, was gone he could breathe. He was lying on something vaguely familiar. He opened his eyes and was confused. The dark cupboard under the stairs at The Dursleys was not something he could forget, the smell of blood, urine and faeces attacked his nostrils. Panic set in as he sat up. The expected pain from wounds he imagined he had judging from the smell of the blood did not come.

It was then that he remembered everything. Kreature had sent him back to the past in an alternate universe after they made sure that his wife and her family would pay for the things they did to him over the years. He did not feel an ounce of guilt knowing the goblins were going to enslave them, he made sure that his wife would be used as a prostutute in knockturn alley. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling after what she did to him.

xxxx

Kreature did not want his master seeing him die. He returned to their time just as his master's wife came home. She looked at him with such disgust he felt really good for what he had done. He could now lock the whole house against her. He clicked his fingers just as she tried to open the door to the bedroom and the door disappeared, the same thing happened to every other door in the house except for the exit door. She whirled around in anger and said "What do you think you are doing you disgusting thing?"

Kreature sneered at her and said "Getting rid of the filth."

He clicked his fingers again and she was thrown out of the house, screaming for Harry. There were goblins waiting for her outside. They grabbed her as she kept on screaming for Harry and placed a slave collar on her then to her horror she was told "Your husband sold you into slavery for everything you took from him, his inheritance, his life and for raping him over and over with the use of a love potion."

Ginny tried to wriggle out of the chains she was now in and said "I did not. He gave me his iheritance himself and I did not rape him we are married."

No-one was listening to her they activated their portkey and took her straight to a sleazy, grimey whore house in Knockturn alley. The left her there after telling the owner she was his to do with as he pleases. The owner smiled showing blackened and missing teeth grabbed her and was shocked to recognise her. Giving the goblins a questioning look that also said do you think I'm stupid? This is the wife of the boy who lived. I do not want to entangle with that."

The goblin in front gave a toothy smile and said "She was never really his wife. She used a love potion to entrap him, this is his turnabout for her."

He handed over the ownership papers for Ginny and said "All yours."

By then Ginny had stopped screaming,instead she was shaking. Fear was etched all over her face. She began to think that maybe she should have thought twice about everything she did to Harry, he was bound to find out sometime but she had wanted everything. The money the fame and she thought if she kept Harry sick she could have it all and the freedom she wanted.

Smiling at the picture of the Weasleys bign dragged into Gringotts wearing slave collars and a caption saying "Weasleys potion our hero, the man who conqured."

He only regretted that Dumbledore was no longer around to face his own justice.

Kreature locked the wards around the property permanently. The only way they would open would be if his master returned or his descendants. He was glad his master had not reproduced with the little chit it would have made what he had done impossible. He was able to do it because of a loophole in the bond between him and Harry. As long as he was protecting his master magic would allow him to do it. He lay down in the cupboard where he slept and closed his eyes. He could feel his magic leave him and go to Harry and as he closed his eyes he felt at peace knowing his master would be okay now.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry got up from the bed his body feeling like it had gone a few rounds with a hippogriff and lost. He also never felt better,as if something I side him was scrapped out leaving a clean,light remembered the words about Dumbledore s adoption of him and the potions from Ginny. He waited for the ache that usually accompanied her absence but felt nothing. In fact he felt disgusted at the thought of touching her intimately.

He fell down on his knees and cried. All those feelings he had for her,everything he did in the name of love for her were based on a love potion. One thing he was grateful for,they had not. Started a family. He could hear the Dursleys snoring upstairs in their rooms. Rage filled him as he thought about what they did to him in his world and what they were doing to his counterpart.

As he left the house he cut his finger and drew some runes over the door of the Dursley's house. They would never be able to sell the house or leave it to live somewhere else the magic would bring them back. He made sure that they would not be able to make any money to spend freely. They would make almost enough to scrap by. Most of the time they would have go without similar to what they did to his counter part. It would show them just how cruel they had been. The only way to reverse the spell would be true remorse after recognising what they did wrong and whom they wronged.

He walked out of the house and into the night. As he arrived by the road he took out his wand and summoned the night bus then made his way to the leaky cauldron. A cap and a black coat with a hoody assured he did not get asked questions on why a kid was travelling alone. Most people just assumed he was a goblin or one of the other creatures that were small.

As soon as he had privacy he made his way down inside the trunk.

Harry found a kitchen in the trunk and prepared some mac and cheese. He knew he could not eat anything heavier and decided to keep it simple.

xxxx

The next morning Harry made his way to the bank. Harry made sure that his face was covered so people would not recognise him as the boy who lived. He he got to the bank he realised that things were a lot more different than he thought. Harry was not the boy who lived in this world, his brother Shaun was. He was confused when he found out the Potters were still alive. If they were alive why was his counterpart with the Dursleys?"

Deciding to leave the questions for later he deposited the galleons, jewellery weapons, books and scrolls in the trunk in the bank. He got a high security vault for his inheritence. The amount of gold in the trunk made him think that Kreature must have raided other families. There was too much to belong to one family. Even the Malfoys did not have that much money. By the last count with the goblins Harry found he had been walking around with several hundred billion galleons in his trunk and that did not include the knuts and sickles. He just shook his head thinking about where Kreature managed to get all that money.

Harry had to do a blood test to lock his vaults. He was shocked to find he had a claim to the house of Emrys and not just the Potters, Blacks and Peverells. He knew he did not have this claim before because he was sure Dumbledore would have used him to get it. Then again maybe he tried and Harry just did not know it. He put the thoughts of his other world to the back of his mind as he had his name changed to Alex Harrison Peverell. He received the heir ring for the Peverell line after the goblin told him he could claim it being older than Shaun Potter.

It was not until he left the bank found a small flat in the middle of London to stay in for the moment by using illusions and magic to pretend he was of age that Harry found out why his counterpart was abandoned. The paperwork he received about the Peverell accounts had Harry's name on it crossed out and Shaun's put on it. Reason stated was that Harry had no magic and there for he could not inherit. However the multiple attempts to disown him from the family did not work out. Harry was confused. He could sense his counterpart's magic, his core was settled next to his own. it was as powerful as his own had been at that age.

He was confused at seeing another two cores next to the two that were still fusing together. One was fiery red and looked ageless and powerful. The second looked wild and untamed and was flowing throughout his body like channels of a river. His eyebrows rose as he wondered what it was that Kreature did to him because this was obviously not natural. One of the first things creature had insisted on doing was teaching him to see his cores. He supposed he now knew why. He would not have known about his extra cores and would have ignored them instead of training them.

His anger reignited and this time instead of the Dursley's it was aimed at the Potters. He quickly calmed down when he saw the couch catch fire. He remembered he was a child again and bound to have accidental magic. He would need to be careful.

The next morning Harry returned to the bank to find exactly what being the heir of Emrys entitled. He was not disappointed when the goblins showed him the massive library for him in the Emrys vault. There was not much gold but he already had enough of that. The biggest treasure in there was knowledge. He spent the day going through the vault seeing what was in it. He found an old painting of an old man wearing a grey wizard's hat and grey robes. Harry touched the painting waking it up. The painting noticed him and smiled "Hello young one. How did you get in here?"

Harry shrugged and said "I am the heir of Emrys."

The painting frowned and said "My heir? But surely you have to be of age to get into the vault. You are way too young child. How old are you three four?"

Harry tried not take offense he knew he was very small. he replied "I am five years old. I am also twenty six years old. I was brought here by the magic of the house elves."

The painting seemed to understand "Of course, well that explains how you got in. I am Merlin Emrys. I have been waiting to be woken up by a descendant with enough power to get into the vault If you did not have it the magic would not have allowed you inside. When you leave this vault it will close itself down. I have been waiting a long time to pass on my knowledge to my heir there has just not been one powerful enough. Do what you will with the power just remember mindless killing will only give a kingdom of corpses and ruling with fear creates heroes who will turn on you as soon as your back is turned."

Harry understood what he was trying to say. Merlin did not want him to restrict himself in some light versus dark fiasco, he just wanted him to be responsible when it came to using his power seeing as he could not interfere. He nodded to say he understood and the wizard in the painting said "Good luck my heir!"

With that the man in the painting began to dissolve and turn into golden smoke. The smoke entered harry's mouth, nose, ears and eyes. He could feel his mind filling up with something. For a moment he panicked before he remembered what Merlin's painting said about knowledge, he then calmed down and let the information sink in. When it stopped Harry moved around the vault with a sense of purpose. He opened his trunk and began to place items inside that were irreplaceable including potion ingredients and books from Merlin's time. The next few years were going to be very busy for him as he put into practice his knew knowledge. There was one place he could go and live that made him smile.

Hogwarts, it was originally Camelot and there was more to it than anyone of his time knew. Like the fact that the castle was sentient and obeyed the heir of Emrys. Harry could live in the castle right under Dumbledore's nose and he would never know it. He put on a necklace with a dew drop shaped ornament and said the password Merlin and Morgana. He briefly wondered what that was all about before he was popped out of the vault and straight into the chamber of secrets in Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Frowning Harry looked around the chamber. He knew it was the chamber of secrets but it looked different from what he knew. There no snake statues or the head of what was supposed to be Salazar Slytherine as a statue. Instead it was what looked like an indoor swimming pool with crystal clear water. There were plants and a few small trees that were well placed making it look beautiful. He gasped at the sight in front of him and knew that this could be the result of the differences in the two worlds or this was another treacherous act by Dumbledore. He would have to wait and see. He really hoped it was not the latter.

Harry made his way to the wall and placed a hand on it. He could feel the castle and projected his mind toward it. He received an excited response from the castle, like a child who finally got the attention from the parent he had been craving. Harry supposed he couldn't blame the sentience. He now knew that only those connected to Merlin by blood or by magic could communicate with it. It was not so much talking but more feelings and pictures. It took a lot to comfort the castle's sentience and have it believe he was not going to leave it alone like it had been for so long.

The castle showed Harry what was happening within its walls. It looked like the headmaster was just as manipulative here as in his old world. He was the one who persuaded the Potters to send Harry's counterpart away.

He watched the scene unfold as his parents sat in the familiar circular office. Dumbledore was speaking "Look I know that you do not want to lose your son, but you will eventually lose him anyway. Lily you of all people should know what sibling jealousy is like. Your own sister has cut off ties with you because you have magic and she does not. Allow Harry to live in the Muggle world and get a chance at a normal life. It is cruel to wave your magic in his face when he has none."

Lily looked at her husband and said "He is right. We cannot be unfair to him. Children can be cruel, imagine what they will do to him when they know he has no magic James. We have to let him go. At least this way he will have a better chance at being happy like a normal child."

James stood up from where he sat and said "He is too young to make a decision like this, not everyone's magic starts out as powerful as Shaun's, enough to vanquish a dark lord. Most children start accidental magic at five years why do you want to single him out?"

Dumbledore answered "It is not singling him out James. I sense no magic whatsoever from Harry. Every magical child no matter how weak his/her magic is, has something that can be sensed. Can you tell me you can feel Harry's like you can Shaun's?"

James sat down at that and covered his face with both hands in a frustrated gesture and said "Fine, he will live in the mundane world."

He got up and left the room. He was not happy with the decision but he had no choice. It was not Dumbledore and Lily's argument that finally made him change his mind it was the fact that squib children could not inherit. Harry would have to be overlooked on that. He could not hand over his inheritance to a non magical.

Harry was not sure what to make of his father. He sat down after the scene ended and went through the memories from his counter part. He remembered not being ignored as such but being second best to everything Shaun did. He had magic but he did not use it especially after seeing that no matter what he did it was never as good as Shaun. Whenever Shaun was excited about something they were all excited too, but when Harry showed excitement they always told him to behave. As a child two years old he could not particularly understand why he could never do anything to make his parents proud of him. If James and Lily had been paying attention to him at all they would have noticed he was far more intelligent and mature than other kids his age.

It was not his parents who took him to the muggle world, it was Dumbledore. He insisted claiming it would be easier this way. He did what he did in Harry's old world and left him on the Dursley's doorstep. None of the money he was supposed to give them for his upkeep was handed over. Instead he told the Potters that Petunia had agreed to raise Harry and that she said she wanted no contact from their world whatsoever except for the monthly stipend for Harry.

They agreed and left him there. He never heard from them, even when he learned to write and sent them a letter asking them to come and get him. The letter had blood in places. The castle showed him that they got the letter but Dumbledore insisted it was exaggerated and that he was checking up on Harry regularly and he was fine.

xxxxx

Deciding to deal with his so called parents later Harry went deeper into the castle. He arrived through the chamber of secrets because it was the only place that Dumbledore had no control over that would allow his portkey. He would not know anything about Harry's arrival.

Strolling into another cavern he saw a portrait on the wall with a tall, very handsome distinguished man with black shoulder length hair tied back in a pony tail. He was wearing a combination of greens and Black and on his finger was a ring stylized like a snake. The portrait was asleep and Harry debated waking it up. It was obviously Salazar Slythrin's portrait. He eventually decided to wake it up.

The man in the portrait opened his eyes and yawned, making Harry giggle. He looked down and noticed Harry and said "A munch-kin. What are you doing in here?"

Harry smiled and said "I am going to stay here. I am a descendant of Emrys, I need somewhere safe where I can assimilate all my new knowledge and put it into practice."

Frowning Salazar asked "Where are your parents?"

Harry frowned and said "They did not want me. They gave me away because they thought I had no magic."

Salazar's eyes widened only a little bit. For a man who never showed much emotions that was a big show. H smiled at Harry and said "Well, welcome Harry you may stay as long as you wish. If you like I will even help you with your training."

Harry smiled widely and agreed. He sat on a chair in the room and spoke to Salazar telling him about his life. He found understanding and sympathy from the founder. Salazar told himself he would teach the boy everything he knew about being an heir and a lord anyone would be proud to have. How anyone could give up a child like that was beyond him. He himself had wanted children but could not have any. He was preparing to blood adopt when he died. He died childless. This surprised Harry and he said so "If you did not have children then that means that Voldemort is not your descendant."

Salazar just shrugged and said "This Voldemort fellow is most likely the descendant of my sister Merita Gaunt. I know when she got married her husband took her name. He was ashamed of his own."

Harry giggled and said "I wonder what old moldy shorts would say if he found out that titbit."

xxxxxxx

Salazar created a schedule for Harry to follow until he could make one of his own and proceeded to guide and teach him. He first made sure that Harry learned how to read and write properly. He was so thorough harry thought about burning the portrait at some point when he was not satisfied with the results, making Harry spend hours upon hours writing lines to practice. He also started on etiquette claiming you can never learn it too early. Luckily Harry could draw on the knowledge given to him by Merlin. In fact a lot of theoretical subjects were not really necessary for him to learn. Salazar advised him to go to school when he was older to learn the mordenised version of spells and everything else.

The house elves of the castle learned of Harry's being in the castle and they were more than happy to keep his secrets seeing as he was their master first before the headmaster. They took care of him, all his needs were met. They also noticed he was capable of house elf magic and taught him. He was now confident that Kreature had somehow given him his magic. He felt a little choked up at this realisation. A few tears fell for the old elf and he hoped he was where he wanted to be.

Before long he was popping and casting magic like the house elves. He could see that the power in their spells was so much more than he wizards. Salazar explained that that was why they were enslaved. The wizards were afraid of the elves' power and decided to make it work for them.

It turned out the little garden like room that was the chamber of secrets was good for when Harry was feeling claustrophobic. With the portrait's help he managed to make the ceiling look like the sky outside just like in the great hall. It really felt real and he could relax when he was not training or learning something. Harry only occasionally went outside. He wanted to keep up with what was going on and not lose touch.

Harry asked Sal about the giant snake he was sure was living in the chamber. Sal agreed that he did leave his familiar in a state of suspended slumber until he was needed by the school. The only problem was only his heir could control the beast. His sister's descendants would probably be able to up to a certain extent but it would not be fully controlled. It was why he had placed it in slumber. He had not expected not to sire any children, as it was before he found out it was not possible for him and he died before he could complete the blood adoption. He also said if it was possible he would have Harry as his heir.

Harry smiled and said "What would you say if I told you I could go to the past?"

Sal gaped and asked "How?"

Harry shook his head and said "It's not my secret to tell but I can do it. I would love to have a father that wants me."

Sal teared up and said "I would love to have a son."

He then gave Harry the times and dates he was trying to blood adopt.

xxxx

Harry gathered his things that he wanted to take with him and placed them in his trunk. He was feeling excited about the new venture he was about to go on. Putting together the ritual he learnd from the houseleves when they were teaching him magic he found himself in a much newer version of the chamber of secrets still being put together.

Harry felt giddy at the sight. He had actually thought it would not work for a brief moment but it seemed to have. As he stood there his big green eyes wide with excitement he heard someone come down into the chamber and turned toward the exit when it opened. The man resembled his potrait which had been teaching him.

Harry smiled brightley forgetting the man did not know him and dashed forward and hugged his legs being so small. His size is what actually saved him from getting cursed with the darkest curses known, well that and his cuteness as he shouted and mispronounced "Sazar! you here!"

Salazaar bent down and picked up the strange child he found in his chamber where it should have been impossible for anyone to get in let alone a child. He could not sense any ill will from child in fact he sensed fondness and genuine happines to see him. He wondered how the child knew him, who he was and how he came to be in there.

"Hello child, tell me how does one as young as you end up in my chamber?"

Harry actually giggled when he said chamber. His mind remembering that in the future a chamber was a toilet. In his mind he was thinking of the statement toilet of secrets. Salazaar raised an eye brow at the child's amusement but before he could say anything Harry replied "His Sazar. I'm Hawwy. You have been my teacher for a a few months now. I came back in time to meet you pwopely."

Harry handed Salazaar a magically written letter his potrait dictated in parsel. The letter basically explained harry's origins and why he was there. Harry watched as Salazaar read the letter and waited to see what he would do.

Salazaar actually smiled, Harry had no idea how rare that was but took it in stride anyway. "You truly wish to be my son?"

Harry nodded "Yes, I do if you will have me."

The two sat down and talked about what this would mean for both of them. Salazaar was pleased to find that Harry despite Harry's age and occasional childish behaviour that appeared he was able to speak to him like an adult. He decided to do the adoption first then introduce Harry as his son to his three friends afterwards.

Harry showed Salazaar his trunk and the things from the future although he did not tke anything out worried he might do something that might change the past. Instead they went through everything and left it in there. Salazaar was more interested in the new potions created over time that they did not have yet. He would be learning just as well as Harry would be over the coming years. He just wished it did not have to be for such a short time.

Time was a delicate balance and as there was no metion of Harry in history it meant he had to go back at some point. He decided to worry about that later for now he had what he had been longing for for a while now. A child of his own who surpassed his expectations, he even spoke and understood parsel tongue so he could share that part of his heritage with him. After the pain of his past he was feeling like perhaps he could now look forward to the future.

He led Harry to the potions lab after their chat and showed him how to brew the adoption potion. Once they both completed it Harry tok the potion and Salazaar chanted the spell to accept Harry into his family and make him his child by blood and magic. Harry fell asleep once the effects of the potion began to settle.

His hair straightened and grew longer, his eyes became a darker shade of green, and he lost the look that made him a James Potter clone. He looked like Salazaar now. A fact that Salazaar felt immensely proud of seeing the miniature version of himself. His magic took a little longer to settle but eventually it did, it left Harry with a glow of power that shone in his eyes and power close the surface of his skin. Kind of ike Salazaar despite his keeping it reigned in.

Salazaar bought clothes for Harry and named him Hadrian Salazaar Slytherin. It would do while Harry was in the past and he could put back his other names when he returned. He felt a heavy feeling in his heart at the thought of Harry going back but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He had not even expected to have had this much in the first place especially when he found out he could not have children. The choices were not exacly feasable. A non magical child would get hurt and the available magical ones were either too old or he could not stand their characters or stupidity.

He adored Harry upon first sight. He was just too cute and adorable not to despite knowing how dangerous it was to accept anything so easily especially with magic, Harry managed to take a hold of his heart and kept it from the moment he first held him. If his friends saw him now they would believe him bewitched. He smiled as he picked Harry up and carried him out of the chamber. He still had not asked why Harry giggled everytime he said chamber and Harry did not elaborate.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry returned from the past after two years just after Sal's death. He was in mourning when he returned. The portrait only made him feel marginally better. He spent that entire two years learning what it was like to have a parent who actually wanted him and cared about him. Letting go of the past was going to be very difficult. His looks had changed as well due to the blood adoption.

He looked more like a miniature Salazar than James Potter. He even wore his hair the same, black shoulder length normally tied in a ponytail. He shook himself out of his melachony and concentrated on his learning. He was better a magic than the adults of his time and he knew it. He could do things other people only dreamed about and he did not need a wand to do it. Going to school would only be for filling in the missing modern aspects of education and making connections.

After his return he spent time in the muggle world going to school at Sal's suggestion. He bought a town house in one of the Suburbs and registered at the local school. Harry's mind was very organised giving him a photographic memory. He breezed through their tests and was in university by the time he turned ten.

He just had his last exam from his classes when he decided to go and sit at a nearby park. It reminded him of the park he used to go to when he lived with the Dursleys and thinking about them brought up unpleasant memories. He did not realise he had popped to that very park until he sat down on the swing that was not broken.

He was too shocked to move from where he sat. He was there for about half an hour when he noticed a bird approach him.

It was a hogwarts owl and it had a very familiar letter on its leg with harry's changed name on it Alex Harrison Peverell. There was no address. He supposed the owl had to wait until he stopped long enough in a place to deliver the letter. He looked around and wondered what brought him back here.

He knew the Dursleys still lived there. He saw a much thinner Vernon Dursley leave the house on foot in dirty overalls. He probably did not work for grunnings any more. Dudley followed soon after in clothes that were way too small for him and ragged. He was gangly and as thin as a rake. For a moment there Harry thought he was looking at a blond Piers.

Knowing now that they never received anything for him as Dumbledore kept the money he figured six years of the suffering he foisted on them was enough. If Vernon was able to get a job at all he would have had to have felt some remorse or the spell would not have allowed it. He would wait a few days and see what kind of people they were before reversing his spell.

He sat there for a while contemplating whether or not he should open the letter. He could already hear Sal in his head 'just go Harry, your parents will never recognise you now. They think you live with the Dursleys and the fact that you changed your name as well will put them off your trail. You need connections and the only way to get them is to go to school and make them.'

He eventually took the letter off the annoyed bird and gave it a treat. He laughed when he heard 'divas' from the bird. The bird shook it's head and flew off. Harry was shocked when he realised he understood the bird. Was this normal. He knew he could understand snakes, but birds?

He stood up fast as he realised that this was around the time his old friend Hedwig was in the shop. He wondered if she was still there. He was so excited to see her again he popped from where he was right into the middle of diagon alley. Luckily the place was too busy to notice one kid, he ran to the pet shop and walked inside. Making a beeline for the owls he looekd around for a snowy white but he could not find it. His excitement dwindled to nothing as he stood in the back of the shop.

The shop owner could see the disappointment in Harry's posture and knew he would lose a sale if he did not intervene. Harry was dressed like an heir of a very rich house.. The shopkeeper did not need to know which house it was to know the kid had money. He walked up to Harry and said "These are not the only animals we have you know. We have more in the back. We just have these ones out front because they are what most people can afford. the ones in the back are a bit more pricey but worth it."

Harry sighed and followed the man. He might as well check it out seeing as he had nothing to lose. If she was not in the back he could wait a bit longer before getting a familiar. It wasn't like he had been planning for it.

When they got to the back Harry felt a tug on his navel, he turned to where the tug was coming from and saw an egg in a tank. Seeing the interest in the egg the shopkeeper said "Are you sure about that one. We have had it in here for years and it has never hatched. We have had a few people buy it and bring it back when they couldn't hatch it. We are not even sure what is inside."

Harry waved away the man's concerns and said ""I want it anyway."

The man picked up a small basket just big enough to put the egg in comfortably and keep it warm. Then said "Please be aware that once you buy it you cannot return it. It has been done too many times."

Harry nodded "I understand, don't worry I won't be bringing it back."

Since he did not know what creature was inside he sold it quite cheaply to Harry. He could not give advice on what to buy for it's use and food until he knew what it was. Harry just told him he would come back when he knew and buy them then.

It was not long until Harry was in his chambers in Hogwarts when the egg began to crack open. He saw a little bald head peak out followed by the rest of the ugliest bird Harry had ever seen but he did not care. He shared a connection with the bird that felt familiar. There were tufts of white feathers in between the bald spots. Harry reached out and picked it up. A picture of his teen self sitting at the Dursleys appeared in his mind, talking to Hedwig.

Slowly more memories appeared of him talking to Hedwig. He did not notice the bird grow as he kept it in his hands. He had already put two and two together. The connection, it felt familiar because this was Hedwig. His Hedwig from the previous world. Tears streamed down from his face as he realised he was with his closest and most loved familiar. Hedwig's feathers were white as snow. She sighed and said "My Harry, I found you at last."

Harry's eyebrows rose and he nearly dropped her and said "Hedwig, you can talk?"

Hedwig laughed said "I have always been capable of talking, you were just never good at listening. But now you are a phoenix like me we can speak to each other."

Harry frowned and said "A phoenix me? Hed are you sure you didn't scramble something when you were in that egg?"

Hedwig clipped him at the back of his head with her now fully grown wing and said "Don't be cheeky, and yes you are a phoenix, a fire phoenix to be exact. Although I am a snow phoenix. I can each you what you need to know."

That was when Harry remembered the fiery ball next to his magical cores. He had not been sure what it was, even Sal claimed never having seen anything like it and the knowledge he got from Merlin had nothing on it. He decided until he knew what it was he would leave it alone as long as it did not do anything to harm him.

He smiled at Hed wig and said "That will be great Hedwig but you have to tell me how you came to be here."

Hedwig shrugged and said I don't know. One minute I was falling and the next I was in an egg. All I know is that a long time has past while I waited for you. I have the knowledge of my parents of what they knew of the world and my life with you. I refused to hatch for anyone but you. I just did not realise I was in a different world."

Harry laghed at that and when he sobered up he said to Hedwig "You have no idea what it means to me to have you here Hedwig."

hedwig replied "It is just as much as it means to me, my Harry. I have missed you so."

Harry too Hedwig to introduce her to Salazar and the house elves. He saw unrestrained surprise on Sal's face for the first time when he explained what the fiery ball next to his cores was for. Sal stuttered "Harry y..y you are immortal."

Harry frowned and said "No I can't be immortal. I am growing aren't I?"

Sal did not say anything after that. He could see it bothered Harry that he might live forever. Instead he turned his attention to Hedwig. Harry left them chatting and made his way back to diagon alley. He needed to buy school things. He did not need to go to the bank for any money. His money pouch was connected to his vaults. He made his way to madame Malkins to buy his uniform. While she was measuring him the door opened and Harry could see a head of white blond hair. He did not need anyone to tell him who it was. It was Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was nervous. He spent an entire life hating this boy and now here he was with a chance of changing things. He decided he would give it a shot and if Draco turned out to be a menace like was in the other world he could always drop the friendship. He watched as Draco walked in and thought about using his etiqutte then decided against did not want to have to pretend to be someone else with the people who would potentially be his friends. If there were other adults that followed ettiquette he would do it then.

He waited for Draco to stand on the stool next to him before he said "Hi"

Draco turned and looked at him as if measuring him then said "Hello." His nose as high as he could get it.

Harry giggled at him and said "Why are you keeping your nose so high, do you intend to pick it?"

Draco was flubbergasted and said "I do not pick my nose."

Harry smiled and said "Of course you don't."

Feeling insulted Draco gave Harry his full attention and said "I am a Malfoy and Malfoys do not pick their noses. You are obviously uncultured that is why you ..."He stopped as he noticed Harry's Peverell heir ring. The Peverell line was thought to have died out some time back and the closest to even being remotely related to them were the Potters. However they never received the heir and Lordship rings.

They were said to be lost in time. Every pureblood child was taught how to recognise the rings so they would not make the blunder of insulting a family of high standing. Many duels to the death were fought because of children's ignorance on the matter.

Draco apologised shocking Harry "I apologise heir Peverell for my slight I was not aware of your station."

Harry wanted to face palm. Sal would have said roll with it but he did not want to. He wanted a genuine friendship not one created by status. He wished he had not worn the ring he was wearing. Now he would never know if he befriended Draco whether it would be what he wanted or it was what he thought he should do. Those kinds of friendships were too flimsy. He stopped his thoughts at that as he noticed Draco seeming to wait for an answer. He took the offered hand and shook it as he said "Apology accepted, although I do not blame you for being upset I did start it so I apologise too."

Draco smiled then and said "Why don't we start over. My name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry smiled and said I'm Alex Peverell. Nice to meet you."

Madame Malkin who was listening as she did their uniforms just shook her head and said "kids."

xxxxx

By the time Harry left Madame Malkkins he had an agreement with Draco to owl each other. He went to the potions shop next to get the potions kit. He saw the people he had been hoping to avoid in the shop. The Potters. They were shopping for Shaun. Harry no longer looked like a Potter. He was grateful for that. He was built like a swimmer and his eyes were no longer avada kedvra green like his mothers' they were a sea green like Sal's eyes.

He watched James Potter buy the potion ingredients for Shaun who looked like he did not want to be there. The tension between the two was pretty obvious. There was no camaraderie like he remembered. Shaun walked out of the shop before James finished paying for the ingredients. He wondered what happened between them to make them like that. It was obvious to Harry that this was not something new, it was normal for them.

He picked up the ingredients he knew he did not have and spares for others. The shop keeper was not surprised a lot of pureblood families preferred to pack their kits themselves. The pre packed ones were for the muggleborns who knew nothing about magic.

He went to the parchment and quills shop next and stocked up, is bill shot up when he bought all the Augrey quills they had. Seeing as they were rare there were only seven in stock each one costing two thousand galleons.

The shopkeeper was in a state of shock. He did not know when he would get more in as he had those quills for a number of years with people like the Malfoys buying one every five years or so. Harry did not even blink at the figure. He more money tha he knew what to do with and had taken to buying exactly what he wanted instead of looking for the cheaper item.

Leaving the shop Harry made his way to Oliveanders. He was going to need a wand. He wondered which one he was going to get this time. If his brother was the boy who lived it most likely meant that he would receive the brother to Voldemort's wand.

He heard the bell over the door rattle and looked around the dusty shop. He wondered why Oliveander never cleaned up his shop. It was probably due to the ingredients used for the wands and he would have to clean it without magic and knowing the man was old he probably would not be able to keep it up.

A voice in front of him brought him short. He was so absent minded he did not notice that there were people already in the shop and they were the Potters. This time Lily Potter was there too. He did not freeze up this time just waited for his turn. He saw the horror on the Potter's faces when Oliveander mentioned the wand Shaun got being the brother to Voldemort.

Harry did not react he jsut waited until they left before walking up to the counter for his own wand.

two hours later...Harry felt like he should have known this was going to happen. He tried every wand Oliveander had and none of them worked. Oliveander went to the back of the shop and was gone for several he returned he had a wand in his hand made from the tree of life. It had a single phoenix feather in it from a snow phoenix. Oliveander handed over the wand and it was the only one that had a response to his magic. The response was weak and Oliveander shook his head said "If we had access to a snow phoenix that could donate another feather and some of its tears I would be able to make the wand attuned to you."

Harry smiled and called out "Hedwig!"

A flash of snow appeared on Harry's shoulder briefly covering him in snow before it dissapeared shocking Oliveander who was watching. Harry turned to the old man and said "This Hedwig my familiar. She is a snow phoenix."

Oliveander finally manged to speak "I thought they were extinct. The last any snow phoenix was seen and recorded was several hundred thousand years ago. These days there is most likely two fire phoenixes that are known of."

Harry just shrugged and said "Hedwig will give you the feather and tears for my wand."

Oliveander smiled and said "Would she be willing to donate more than one father? It is not everyday that you see a phoenix."

Harry did not need to ask Hedwig and said "No she doesn't."

Taking it in stride Oliveander proceeded to make Harry's wand. When he finished it with the tears it changed to a pure white colour with a silver handle that had runes. It was beautiful. Harry knew how to make sure the wand only worked for him. Merlin's knowledge included wands as well.

He bought a holster for his wand and left aferwards. Hedwig flashed home while he finished his shopping. It was not until he was about to leave that he saw James Potter and Shaun standing opposite each other, Shaun was talking. "Don't give me that, you were the one who gave up my brother like he was expendable. Do you think that I did not notice you disown him? He did not have magic, so what? What does that matter? He was one of us. If it had turned out I did not have magic either would you have turned me out too? This is not something I can just forgive you for dad. My brother is out there somewhere goodness knows where and has been for years because the Dursleys never saw fit to let us know and you were content with forgetting him. I won't give up looking for him. You can disown me too if you like, I don't care but I am going to find Harry and I will do for him what you should have done for him all these years and that is take care of him."

Harry was shocked. He did not move from his spot. It turns out the Potters knew he left the Dursleys and that he left years ago. He now knew what was causing the strife between James Potter and Shaun. H was not sure how to feel about it. On the one hand he had a brother who seemed to care for him a lot. Enough to search for him on the other he hated his biological parents with a passion and if he revealed himself they may force him to to move in with them at Potter manor and the fact that he has magic would make them even more determined. Magical children were coveted he would not be able to stand up for himself. He was only eleven.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry quietly left the two arguing and made his way back to Hogwarts. As much as he wanted to get to know his brother he could not take the risk that he would be pulled into the mess that was his old family. If he was honest enough he missed human contact. He didn't really make any friends at university because he was a child among adults and they mostly ignored him.

As famous as his brother was in magical world, Harry was equally famous in the muggle world. He was the genius child. It was something he could not avoid when he breezed through tests easily. He turned down talk shows and whatever other publicity that the media tried to get him to do. He no longer spent much time in the muggle world unless he was disguised. He had a following of the media who refused to give him any privacy. He was forced to hire a body guard, chauffer and a nanny. They were there to keep up appearances for him as a little rich kid whose daddy worked a lot and was never home. He was always away on business. There was a lot of contemplation on the supposed Mr Peverell. He made sure to make it a normal thing for his supposed dad to send for him whenever he wanted to return to Hogwarts.

It worked well for him and he finished his muggle education. While sorted through the things he was going to bring with him, Harry considered leaving his invisibility cloak and anything else that may identify him as a Potter. He knew however that the Potters would their own cloak so there would be no need for them to think his was theirs, so he packed it anyway. He spent the rest of the month learning from Hedwig how to use his phoenix powers. The very first thing he wanted to learn was fire flashing. Hedwig laughed and said "Oh y Harry, you have not really changed. You were in a hurry to learn how to apparate before too remember?"

Harry blushed at the reminder when he was at the Dursleys and he told Hedwig that he could not wait to learn to apparate. He said it several times a day for weeks until Hedwig finally clipped him with her wing everytime he said it until he got the message. She was getting annoyed. By the end of the summer Harry and Hedwig were racing each other to see who could flash faster. They also loved firing snow and fire simultaneously and watching it melt then steam. He also made sure he went through his books. He was actually disappointed because he already knew what was in them. It was like giving an adult kindergarden books. He dreaded how boring classes were going to be if the books were an example.

xxx

September first arrived. Harry got up at ten. He was already packed, he only needed to wash and get dressed then flash to the station. He wanted to go early so he would not have to push through the crowds and he wanted his own compartment.

He arrived half an hour early and was glad he did because there was already a crowd gathering. He could hear snippets of conversation and heard Shaun's name a few times. It turns out they were there early so they could get a glimpse of the boy who lived. Rolling his eyes at them Harry was just glad the fuss was not over him. He did not think he could handle the stares that came with being the boy who lived and later on the man who conquered.

He got on the train and found an empty compartment. Casting locking and privacy spells Harry sat down on the seat and took out his trunk and walked down. He spent the next few hours physically training and practising magic. It was what he did every morning when he got up, but having a lay in meant he missed it that morning.

He returned to the compartment after four hours and the train was already on its way and had been for a while. He supposed he was going to eventually meet the other students sometime and delaying it was not going to change that fact. He was afraid of seeing people he had grown up with and watched die. He was also afraid of facing the family who betrayed him and the counterpart of the woman who fed him a love potion.

He stopped that train of thought as he felt nausea rise up just thinking about it. He would have to keep an eye on his brother just in case they tried it on him. He would not allow it. He made it his business to know potions and spells to counter love potions, poisons and other behaviour alterations that may be used.

The compartment door opened not long after he unlocked it. There in the doorway was a bushy haired girl with buck teeth and Harry sucked in a breathe. He did not know where the Hermione of his world stood when it came to the betrayal despite being married to Ron there was no guarantee that she knew what was going on. However considering how smart the girl was and the fact that Ron could not keep anything from her without her figuring it out it was probably a safe bet that she was in the know.

Before he could say anything she opened her mouth and spoke "Why was the door locked? You know there are other people on this train that need places to sit and you are hogging an entire compartment."

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Are you finished?"

Hermione scowled and said "That is not very polite you know."

Harry replied "So is just walking into a compartment without knocking, making demands for answers from someone you don't even know and berating someone without knowing why they did what they did."

She seemed to ignore what he was saying as she looked affronted and said "Of course I know who you are. You're Alex Peverell, I recognised you the minute I saw you but I read that you don't like it when people make a fuss so I tried not to."

Harry was horrified. He had completely forgotten about the fact that muggle borns would know who he was. Not for the first he wished he had created a persona for his time at university, but he wanted his education all under his real name. It would provide him with a background if he ever wanted to live in the muggle world.

He knew it was not his old friend but he was getting annoyed and he was in no mood to humour her. He also knew it was unfair to judge her over the actions of a counterpart she had nothing to do with but he could no to help it. He said to her "Well then well done for that, now leave."

Hermione's jaw dropped at how she was spoken to. She humphed and walked out saying "Rude boy"

Harry sat back and calmed himself. Obviously he had to get a grip but actually facing the counterparts of his old friends was going to be different. He realised he was going to have to make new friends. He supposed he would take a look and see approach to it. He recast his privacy spells he was not sure how he would react if more people came in and annoyed him. He spent the rest of the journey with Hedwig who sang to him calming him.

The train arrived earlier that evening and Hedwig refused to leave Harry's side. She could feel the tension coming off him and knew he would need her. Harry got off the train with her on his shoulder and made his way towards the giant calling out first years here.

Looking up at the huge man Harry felt his heart squeeze. Hagrid in his old world died protecting him from six death eaters. He took them all out mostly by crushing them with his bare hands but the injuries he sustained were too much. He died telling Harry he was happy to die protecting him and that if he blames himself like he did Sirius' death Hagrid would be furious with him and come back to haunt him. Harry smiled a little at the memory then continued walking.

When he was getting into one of the boats he saw Draco was already on it. He smiled and said "Hi."

Draco looked up from where he was sitting on the boat next to two other boys smiled in what looked like relief. Harry could see why. The two boys in the boat with him looked more like thugs than kids you would actually want to play with.

"Where were you? I searched the whole train for you but I could not find you."

Harry shrugged and said "I came early to get a compartment and cast privacy spells and when I removed them I had a visitor who had me cringing at keeping my spells off, I forgot muggle borns would know who I am. I really hope that obsession does not transfer here. I like that I can have my privacy in the wizarding world."

Their owling back and fourth meant that Draco knew about Harry's fame in the muggle world. Draco laughed and said "If you show that brilliant brain of yours in magic as well you can forget about privacy."

Harry's eyes widened for a second before he said "I have no intention of holding back even if it is for anonymity I want to get the best I can out of my education."

They were halfway through the lake when they heard a splash Harry spun around to see who had fallen in.


	9. Chapter 9

As Harry suspected Neville was in the water. He heard the other children laughing and knew how that cold affect his confidence. If he was the same here as he was in his old world he wanted to nip it in the bud. He nodded to Hedwig who flew off his shoulder and picked up the chubby boy then deposited him back in his boat which was behind Harry. He sat there shivering and only just managed to stutter "..tth..thank y. "

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the boy and cast a drying charm then a warming charm. He smiled and then returned his attention to Draco and his two brutes ignoring the stares that he was receiving. Draco shook his head and said "...and you were saying you want to avoid attention. I think you secretly love it and for some reason feel the need to say you don't. It's not a bad thing you know."

Harry just shook his head and said "Think whatever you like, I am not going to waste time trying to convince you otherwise."

They chatted until the little boats reached the other side. When he got off the boat he was approached by Neville who was now calmer and said "I just wanted to thank you and your friend for helping me back there. I am Neville Longbottom."

He extended his hand for a handshake and Harry smiled at him then shook the proffered hand saying "Alex Peverell and you're welcome."

He turned toward Draco and said "This is my friend Draco Malfoy, Draco..."

Draco cut in saying "We already know each other." He faced Neville and said "Longbottom!"

Neville nodded back and said "Malfoy!"

Harry "Well, that's awesome we are all acquainted. Now lets go catch up with the others, it seems we have been left behind."

Just as Harry said that he noticed Hagrid turning back and coming toward them. When he reached them he asked "Are you boys okay?"

Harry gave Hagrid a brilliant smile forgetting he was not supposed to know who he was and said "We're great Hagrid." shocking the giant at first before he smiled back.

"Well then come on, everyone else is waiting for you."

They all made their way to the front doors of Hogwarts. Harry could feel Hogwarts' joy at his return. At the same time he noticed Ronald Weasley standing next to his brother and felt rage. Sensing her companion's loss of control of his emotion Hedwig began to sing. All the first years who were standing by the door stopped chatting to listen to the bird in awe, they gasped as another phoenix flashed in on Harry's other shoulder and joined in the song. It was working. Harry's magic which had been building to destroy the object of his wrath pulled back and Harry gained a hold on himself.

He was shocked at the intensity of his hatred toward the red head. If Hedwig was not there he knew Ronald Weasly would have caught fire. By then Hedwig and Fawkes was flying over the heads of the first years who were enjoying their singing. Harry saw Professor McGonagle come out and look up in shock at the birds. She stood by the door and shouted at Fawkes "Fawkes! This is not the time."

Fawkes trilled a laugh and Harry heard her say "I know that Minie, but how many times do I get to see any of my kind?"

Harry laughed out loud at the Minie comment drawing Professor McGonagle's attention to him.

"Is something funny young man?"

Harry replied "Sorry mam It's just that Fawkes called you Minie I couldn't help it."

Surprise showed on McGonagl's face as she asked "You can understand him?"

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder just as he replied "Yes, I can. It started with my familiar bond to Hedwig here."

Not wanting to make a fuss despite her shock at the child having familiar bond at such a young age and a phoenix for a companion, she nodded and said "As long as you know you are not allowed to call me that. Now we are ready for you."

The doors opened and they walked in. Fawkes flashed into the hall and landed on the Hufflepuff table and waited. He always found them calm enough to be around.

Dumbledore who was sitting at the front of the hall with the other teachers sitting around him tried not to show the surprise at seeing Fawkes. He barely saw him any more and the last time he had seen him was a couple of years back. Whenever people asked he informed them that Fawkes came and went as he pleased and did not like being around a lot of people. It was then that he noticed the other phoenix on the shoulder of a boy who looked vaguely familiar.

He looked like a pure blood and held himself like one. He wondered who he was, curiosity getting the better of him he sent a mind probe to read the boys thoughts. He was not expecting the mixture of snow and fire he encountered in the boy's mind working as a shield. He quickly pulled out as hot steam almost consumed him. He looked down at his hands which ore the brunt of the attack and saw burns on them.

Quickly casting an illusion over his burns before anyone saw he looked at the boy who did not seem to notice anything was amiss. The bird on his shoulder was staring at him like it wanted to rip him apart. He got the impression it was the bird that had thrown him out of the boy's mind. It must be his familiar. He cringed as he realised his stupidity. The phoenix would not be sitting on the boy's shoulder if they did not have some connection, after all Fawkes used to protect his mind too when he could not do it himself.

Professor Mcgonagl moved forward and stood next to a stool with the sorting hat on it. Harry felt nostalgic at the sight of his original first year. He had been so ignorant and innocent. He did not know that the school was filled with traitors and that he was being controlled. She called out the names of the first years and they went up one by one to get sorted.

The names were similar to what he remembered and they pretty much went where they did in his old world. When Shaun's name was called harry heard the whispers of 'it's him' 'he's so cute' and rolled his eyes at them. He watched as his brother walked up to the stool and sit down. The hat did not take too long before shouting "Gryffindor!"

Harry heard his name next "Peverell Alex!"

He was not surprised to hear the whispering from some of the students, what did surprise him was the speed that the knowledge about his fame in the muggle world spread. The words child genius was said so many times Harry inwardly groaned as he sat down. Perhaps he was not meant for life in the background.

The hat whispered in his mind as it was placed on his head "Please lower your shields, If I burn in here I burn out there too."

Harry shook his head and said "No, you have what you need to sort me. Anything else is my private life and has nothing to do with this."

Harry could sense the annoyance in his mind although it did not seem to be coming from the hat. He immediately knew it was not the hat. He sat there quietly and waited. He felt Dumbledore withdraw from his connection to the hat and the hat sighed and said "Hufflepuff."

Smiling Harry made his way to the hufflepuff table. He sat beside the other first years who were sorted in that house and watched the rest of the sorting. As he expected Draco went to Slytherin. He wondered why the hat did not send him to Slytherin considering he was adopted by the man.

A look at Dumbledore told him all he needed to know and that was to keep away from the manipulative old man. Dumbledore rose up and went to the front of the school. He shrugged off his uneasiness and made his usual start of term announcements, warning the first years about the forbidden forest and something new that year the third floor corridor being out of bounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking around the hall Harry saw people he watched get killed, tortured during the war. He took comfort in Hedwig and Fawkes' presence. At times he would get flashes of the bodies of the dead in various places of the hall. There was a reason he never returned to Hogwarts for eighth year. He did not want to face the memories and when he moved into Hogwarts he never really went to the used areas. he shook himself out of his reverie and came face to face with Cedric. Cedric was siting just opposite him he smiled and said "Hi I'm Cedric."

Harry shook his hand bemusedly and said "Hi Cedric, I'm Alex."

He felt strange saying that name considering he called himself Harry in his head. He figured he would have to get used to calling himself Alex if he did not want to create questions that may lead to answers he was not ready to give. He spent the rest of dinner chatting with his new house mates. they all wanted to know about Hedwig and why he had the headmaster' phoenix.

When a student asked that Fawkes snorted and said "I am not anyone's phoenix. I come and go when I please."

Harry giggled at that, he calmed down when he noticed people staring at him then said "Sorry, Fawkes just said he is not anyone's phoenix. He comes and goes when he pleases."

A few eyebrows were raised at that, Harry just ignored them. he realised why Fawkes had taken off. Dumbledore was coming towards him. He forced himself to relax as the old man approached with his fake grandfatherly smile. He cleared his throat when he arrived behind Harry and said "Hello my boy! I was wondering if I could have a word with you in the office? Do not worry, you are not in any trouble just an old man's curiosity."

Harry faced the headmaster and ruthlessly crushed the intense hatred of the old man down and said "Of course professor. Lead the way."

Harry followed the headmaster out of the hall. The other students were leaving as well dinner was over. He placed a hand on the wall as he went up and received reassurance from Hogwarts that she would not let anything happen to him. Hedwig was back on his shoulder as well. She told him she would protect him too. He felt better as he walked through the heavy office door. It reminded him of the times he had been in that office. He pushed away the memories and faced Dumbledore who gestured for him to sit down.

Harry sat down and waited for the old man to say what he wanted to say.

"My boy, I..."

Harry cut him off "Excuse me headmaster, I would appreciate it if you do not call me that. We are not acquainted enough for that to be comfortable for me, especially without my guardians here."

Dumbledore nodded and said "Of course, please forgive me my... Mr Peverell. I called you in here to ask about the phoenix you were sat with earlier."

Harry shrugged and said, "He appeared when Hedwig was singing earlier and joined her, then he left after dinner I don't know where to though."

Dumbledore was feeling very frustrated and annoyed. He wanted that bird back. People were starting to notice the lack of his phoenix in his life despite him telling them he did not like being around people. He eyed Hedwig and wondered if the boy even knew the significance of his companion. Considering his age Dumbledore thought not.

The ritual would work with any phoenix and the boy was too young to be bonded to this one. It was most likely going to wait until his magic was more stable before the bonding.

He smiled at Harry and said "Mr Peverell would you consider loaning me your phoenix to track down Fawkes?"

Harry gave Dumbledore a look that said are you nuts? "headmaster if Fawkes is really your companion then he will return when he wants to. I cannot loan you a phoenix because I do not own one. Hedwig is not just my familiar, she is my best friend. She is not some mindless creature she is intelligent enough to think for herself. She is also here because she wants to be. If you are unable to understand that then no wonder Fawkes left, especially if you were treating him like property. no-one wants to be spoken to like a possession."

Harry stood up an said "If that is all Headmaster, I am tired, I would like to find my dorm and get to bed it has been a long day as you can see."

Dumbledore stood up took out his wand and hit Harry with a stunning spell. Hedwig immediately flashed him out of the office down to their chambers and Hogwarts in her fury forcibly removed the headmaster from the grounds and turned the wards against him.

Feeling disorientated and a flair of pain in his hip, Dumbledore stood up and took in his surroundings wondering what happened. The only thing he could remember was stunning the boy so that he could do the ritual on the bird on his shoulder then obliviate him of the memory. He should have counted on the phoenix saving him. It was then the school's wards turned against him throwing him out. he froze as he realised the significance of that action. The only time the school's wards would turn against the headmaster was if he attacked the heir of Emrys, the owner of the actual castle. The magic of the building was designed to protect Emry's descendants. He sighed as he realised his blunder. The boy would have been a valuable chess piece and now he would not even be able to get into the school he could not even find it.

Deciding to deal with that problem later he made his way to his family home to make plans on what to do next.

Harry woke up to a worried Hedwig and Sal's voice in the background. He felt stupid for letting his guard down like that, after all he had expected the headmaster to try something. He could feel the wards that had now settled on him and Hogwarts was worrying about him in the back of his mind. He sat up just as Hogwarts informed him that he threw the headmaster out of the school and Quirrel with the parasite at the back of his head was next...


	11. Chapter 11

Quirrel was getting ready to go to bed when he sensed that something was wrong. He had one leg in the bed the still over the edge when he felt himself fall on wet grass. He quickly got up to see what was happening when he noticed he was no longer in his rooms in Hogwarts and the school was nowhere to be seen. His master who was residing in the back of his head snarled. "Quirrel! What happened?"

He started shaking when he head the anger in the voice. Every time his master was angry he bore the brunt of it, whether or not he was at fault. He answered with a stutter "Ma master I do not know what happened. I.i. about t..to ggo to wh..."

He was cut off "Stop stuttering you idiot. It's bad enough I have to listen to it when you around those do gooders."

Quirrel inwardly screamed as pain shot through him and nodded. He knew better than to scream out loud, his master did not like it.

He stood up as straight as he could and and spoke "I was saying master that, I was about to go to bed when I felt something was not right and the next thing I knew we were outside."

Quirrel braced himself for what he knew was coming, but he was surprised to hear a thoughtful, "hmm. Someone has reset the wards. I know Dumbledore is not in the school at the moment his presence was missing, he must be out, so if he is not there then who reset the wards. I thought the headmaster was the one to hold them."

Despite his fear Quirrel quiried "Master?"

"Get back to our hideout, we have plans to make this one has fallen through. If all the wards are up then we will never find the school to get back in."

Sighing in relief Quirrel was about to apparate when heard "Oh and Quirrel...!"

A burst of pain coursed through him and this time he could not hold in his screams.

xxxx

It was a very confused set of Hogwarts staff sat in the staff room as they always did on the first day of school. Usually the headmaster was already there with his lemon drops offering them to everyone. The man just always seemed permanently cheerful. Personally some of the staff guessed he put potions on them and they did something to his psyche.

Two staff members went in search of him but found nothing. Eventually they sent patronus messages to him and finally they got a reply. He explained that he was off school grounds attending an emergency and that he would return as soon as he could. Professor Mcgonagle was to take over and cover his duties while he was away. The staff went to breakfast feeling a bit annoyed at him for not letting them know sooner, the could have had extra time in bed instead of getting up for a meeting that was not going to happen.

xxxxx

Harry/Alex as he now called himself never made it to the Hufflepuff dorms. He slept in his own bed and decided he would move into the dorms that day instead. He received a message from Hogwarts of pictures of both Dumbledore and Quirrel getting thrown out. Alex laughed at the looks on their faces as they landed just outside the wards and did not know it. He sent a mental message to Hogwarts asking about Severus Snape. Hogwarts returned an enquiry if Alex wanted him gone too. Alex stopped for a sec then said "If he is a horrible, unfair person to the students then yes he must be gone. He is still a death eater. Let's wait and see what he is lke in class."

He received an affirmative from Hogwarts then got out of bed and began to get ready for his day. Since the day before was a Friday he had the whole weekend to get himself used to being around other people. He got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, tied his hair back and tucked his wand in it's holster on his arm, then left the room.

The great hall was just as he remembered from his first time round, he caught himself before he made a fool of himself and sat at the Gryffindor table. His brother was not there yet. In fact most students were still in their dorms it being a Saturday. He sat down at the Hufflepuff table where there was only a couple of older students and took out a set of headphones and began to listen to music. The house elves upon seeing him brought him his breakfast imeadiatly. It was a healthy breakfast different to what was normally served. The few people in the hall were surprised to see a first year being served before the food arived for everyone else and the food being different than normal.

One of the Ravenclaw older students walked up to him and said "What is so special about you that you get to have breakfast now and the ret of us have to wait?"

Harry did not even look up from his breakfast as he answered "I asked the house elves for my breakfast early. Maybe you should try it."

Blushing the embarrassed boy replied "Don't be cocky kid, you're a firstie and I am..."

Alex cut him off "...and you are a bully. There was no need for you to be as rude as you were."

He looked up into the face of the boy who had approached him for the first time his piercing sea green eyes shone with power, swirling and changing colour like the sea when it is in a storm displaying his growing anger. The boy flinched at the look and moved back a little before realising he was being scared of an eleven year old.

Alex kept talking "If you cannot think for yourself then I suggest you find someone to guide you."

Alex recognised the boy Robert Hilliard, in his old world the guy was a prefect. He figured this was just one of the differences. The boy was furious Alex could tell. When he whipped out his wand to cast a spell at Alex, Alex waved his hand and the wand came flying to him. He narrowed his eyes stood up to face the boy despite the height difference and said "Try that again, you incompetent baffoon and I will make you wish you were never born."

The wand dissapeared from Alex's hand and he said "if you want your wand back I suggest you find professor Flitwick and get it back. You can explain to him why you don't have it any more."

The boy who was too furious to realise he was now making a scene shouted "What did you do with my wand?"

Alex smiled at him and said "Actually that was Hogwarts, she sent it to your head of house. If you read the school manual it shows you spells on how to use the enchantments in the castle to protect yourself from bullies. It's under the title bullies and their wands. I suppose you never bothered to read it otherwise you would have known you could request to have your breakfast early if you come down early"

Alex popped himself to the side as the boy lunged at him making him hit his head on the corner table where he previously sat. Shaking his head Alex said "That is the second time you have attacked me, looking up at the staff table he saw Severus Snape watching the scene and not even looking like he was going to interfere. In fact he looked bored. The other teachers at the table were professor Mcgonagl who was talking to Professor Sinatra and not seeing what was going on. Alex stood up and said in a voice that carried "Even if the teachers are in here we first year students are not safe."

This brought the attention of the teachers who were in the room as they felt offended. Mcgonagle as the one to stand up and say "...just what is that supposed to mean young man?"

Looking right at her Alex said "I said we cannot even rely on our teachers to keep us safe. I have just been attacked twice with you all in the room and none of you moved to protect me from the older student despite the fact that he has years of learning magic and I have only just got here haven't even had any classes yet."

Severus snape put in his two cents "You protected yourself well enough, I don't see what you are complaining about."

Alex turned his attention to him and said "I should not have had to in the first place, especially for someone who is too incompetent to read and learn what he can and cannot do and neither should I have to be having this conversation with you. If you do not even care enough to punish the student who attacked me then I'm sure the law will."

Before anyone could say anything Alex called Hedwig, conjured a little bottle and pulled out the memory of the incident sealing it with his ring stamp, gave it to Hedwig and said "Here Hed take this to the department of law and enforcement."

Hedwig flashed out as a look of horror was plastered on Robert's face as he realised just how serious things got. The teachers were protesting "Mr Peverell please call back you phoenix, this will destroy Mr Hilliad's future."


	12. Chapter 12

Alex raised an eyebrow at the statement and said "oh really? Then perhaps he should not have attacked me in the first place. Or perhaps if the teachers had shown competency and actually defended me from the older student like they should have then I would not have felt the need to seek outisde help. He did the crime he can deal with the consequences."

Alex began to walk off having lost his appetite, his mind whirling with just how much the teachers allowed the bullies to get away with. He ignored the looks of shock on the teachers faces and left the great hall making his way to the dungeons, his feet taking him to see someone he had come to rely on talking to when he was upset about things.

It was not until he stood outside the potrait that he realised he arrived and watched as it opened for him without needing a password. Harry was not surprised to find Draco had his own room. He could not help the smile he adorned on his face despite how upset he was when he saw his friend fast asleep.

He was tempted to cast an augumenti but held himself back knowing just how prickly the blond was about getting his hair wet and he needed a friend at the moment. No matter how much he knew he could take care of himself and that he had Sal's portrait and Hedwig to talk to it was not the same as talking to Draco. So instead of the prank he took off his shoes and curled up on the bed next to Draco realising just how early he had gone down for breakfast especially for a weekend.

Draco opened his eyes slowly meeting Harry's green ones and frowned in confusion before saying "Oh my god, I think Im sick. I'm dreaming about Peverell."

Alex smiled and a chuckle escaped making Draco wake up fully and screaming, very manfully thank you very much. He did not squeal like a girl no matter what Alex said. "Alex, what on earth are you doing in my bed?"

Alex smirked and replied "I am here to ravish you Draco my love."

He made a show of grabbing Draco and pretened to be about to kiss him. Draco pushed him off and said "Sorry Peverell but you are not worthy of all this, you are too much of a peasant. Can you not recognise good breeding when you see it?"

Harry could not help the smile and replied "Breeding? What are you a chuaua? Breeding is for dogs, is there something you wish to tell me Dray? Are you a dog with a human animagus? Well that would explain a lot you know raising your nose in the air I thought you were trying to pick it but now I know you were just sniffing."

He laughed when Draco jumped on him and said "You take that back Peverell!"

Alex replied "Make Me Malfoy!"

It had a familiar chemistry to Alex when he fought with the Draco of his own world only this time instead of the anger in the tone there was a playfullness and fondness he could sense letting him know Draco was not actually angry at him.

They rolled around a bit play fighting until Alex shouted victory after Draco conced defeat. Alex helped his friend up and Draco said "Okay Potter what has..." Draco stopped when he realised what he called Alex. Alex's eye were wide and he spoke without thinking "How did you...?"

Draco sighed and sat down motioning for Alex to do the same but Alex opted to remain standing. He was having some severe trust issues at the moment and it looked like Draco knew who he was all along.

"Alex/Harry I'm sorry I never told you that I knew yuor identity but I had no idea how you would react to it. I started so many times but i always froze. I was scared of losing you if you got upset with me."

Harry asked "How do you know?"

Draco looked down the lack of anger in Harry's voice encouraging him to continue and said "Well I'm not exactly from this time. I died in my own time and world. My father he found out I was not what he percieved as normal. He found out I prefered my own gender to the opposite. He was not happy. Funnily enough I dont think he was actually trying to kill me, he wanted to change my mind so I could marry the perfect pureblood witch. He gave me a love potion keyed to Astoria Green grass. It was why I married her."

"However during my honey moon I caught Astoria pouring the potion in one of my drinks and confronted her. It seemed she had a back up plan for that because the next thing I knew I was knocked out then hovering over my own body watching both her and my father panic. He was casting spells and berating her for giving me the wrong potion. It seemed when Astoria knocked me out she grabbed a potion without checking what it was. Unfortuantly for me that potion happened to be a misbrewed love potion she made and intended to get rid of but forgot."

Harry was listening intently at the citing realising what had been done to him had been done to Draco too. "I found myself in spirit form in Grimmauld place where you were and saw the elf doing the ritual I think I somehow got sucked in and woke up as my alternative self here, I had to grow up again from the age of five. It was good in away because my parents were not yet paying enough attention to me to notice the differences in my personality. I researched you hoping that maybe this time I could have a second chance at being your friend, I found out about you being disowned. I tried to find you and even went to the muggles home but you had already left."

Alex was astounded at what he was hearing "Does that mean you know what happened how I came to be here?"

Draco answered "I'm really sorry for not saying anything Harry. I wanted to. You have no idea how much I wanted to be your friend in the other world how I hated Ronald Weasly and that girl for being so close to you and manipulating you and there was nothing I could do about it. When I did try you.."

Alex finished the statement for him "...I would not listen. I know. I only found out since coming here that I was under so many potions I'm surprised I could even function at all.

Alex saw the tears in Draco's eyes as he said "Please don't hate me."

Alex sighed, he could tell that Draco was genuine in his words his magic trusted him still. He walked oer to Draco pulled him into his arms and said "I dont think I could hate you Dray, even when I thought I did before I didnt. I'm actually glad and relieved you already know. It means I can talk to you about this and share more of my life with you."

Once the tears were wiped away Alex told Draco what led him to seek him in the first place. Draco replied "I think you did good. When the DMLE gets here make sure you are there so they don't try to cover it up. I will even come with you for moral support if you like and if they do manage somehow to sweep it under the rug Lucius is a use ful tool to use at the moment. Although I would rather use him as a last resort."

Soon enough Draco had a shower and then breakfast after having it delivered to the room. Alex had breakfast too seeing as his was disturbed. They had just finished when a house elf was sent to summon him to the headmistress's office. Harry got up and made his way there. He decided not to take Draco with him seeing as he was not at the scene and it might make things difficult. Draco waited outside for him as he went in the office where he people involved were waiting for him.

xxxx

There was several people in the office and they were waiting for him. Alex noted that Robert's parents were there as well as the DMLE. Proffessor Mcgonagle and Snape were there watching as he walked into the office. Harry arrived and said to the head of the DMLE "thank you for coming. I wish to officially log my complaint not just on my attacker but the teachers as well."


End file.
